Crippled by love
by AchinglyBeautiful
Summary: Song Fic to 'You lost me' by Christina Aguilera. A sadder look on what might have happend if Susan and her siblings did come back.ONESHOT please R&R:


**This is a story I thought of when I was listening to the song You lost me by Christina Aguilera. It's more of a sadder look on what could have happened if Susan came back.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**_Crippled by love_**

The party was wonderful. All of the decorations were beautiful shades of blue, purple, red, and yellow. Blue for magnificent, purple for gentle, red for just, and yellow for valiant.  
They were celebrating the kings and queens of old return to Narnia. No one knew why they were back including the royals them selves since Aslan had said they would never return.  
Ever since Lucy and Edmund told there older siblings about their voyage on the dawn treader they had began to somewhat understand that they would not go back.

**_I am done, Smoking gun. We've lost it all, The love is gone_**

Susan knew she was very much in love with Caspian still, but she also knew that up in till now he had though he would never see them again.  
When they first arrived in Narnia he had looked at her with love in his eyes. Lilliandil his betrothed had looked at her with worry, Susan had known then that she had heard the stories of her and Caspian and she feared that Susan would take him away from her. As much as Susan wanted to do just that she knew she could never push herself to hurt someone the way she was hurting.

_**She has won, Now it's no fun. We've lost it all, The love is gone**_

As Susan watched the king and his future queen she couldn't help but be filled with envy. It astonished her that she could feel so much bitterness to the couple.  
That should be her gliding across the floor in a dance meant for lovers with Caspian; she should be the one safely in his arms she thought. But instead she was sitting in a beautiful dress on her thrown drowning in agony.

_**And we had magic, And this is tragic. You couldn't keep your hands to yourself**_

She knew there was a look of displeasure on her face and she didn't even try to cover it up. So to keep herself from crying out from the internal pain watching them was causing her, she rose from her thrown and swiftly walked outside to the balcony that looked over the ocean. She silently hoped no one had seen here

**_I feel like our worlds been infected, And somehow you left me neglected. We've found our lives been changed, Babe you lost me_**

And then she heard them, light footsteps filled with affection she knew it was Caspian. There was soft music playing in the background, he turned her around so that she was facing him and without meeting her gaze he put one arm around her waist and grabbed her hand with the other. They swayed and danced a dance of longing and love as Silent tears ran down both of their faces, knowing this was them saying goodbye to being lovers.

**_And we tried, Oh how we cried. We lost ourselves the love has died_**

"I'm sorry, if i knew this was going to happen I would have never made you come back." said Caspian. Susan looked up at him, not to surprised.  
She had known deep down he had called them back but didn't blame him. She knew he considered them family and missed them gravely as they had missed him.  
Susan smiled a smile full of despair. She reached her hand up and brushed the tears from his face.

**_And though we tried, You can't deny. We're left as shells, We lost the fight_**

He kissed her gently being careful not to let the kiss grow, And then pulled her into a tight embrace never wanting to let the beautiful queen go.

_**And we had magic, And this is tragic. You couldn't keep your hands to yourself**_

"I will always love you Susan." he said

"And you will always have my love Caspian." she replied

_**I feel like our worlds been infected, And somehow you left me neglected**_

Caspian slowly turned and walked away. The great king was hurt by his love for someone he could not have.

_**We found our lives been changed**_

Susan let herself crumble to the ground. The gentle queen had been crippled by love.

_**Babe… you lost me.**_

**Hoped you liked it:) please review:)**


End file.
